When You're Gone
by Slytherin - Fanatic 911
Summary: Komali realizes that it wasn't Medli he'd been in love with all this time, it was Link… Pairing: LinkXKomali. One-sided. Yaoi. Masturbation!


**Oneshot: LinkXKomali  
****Title: When You're Gone  
****Genre: Romance/Angst  
****Rating: M  
****Prompt: When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne  
****Summary: Komali realizes that it wasn't Medli he'd been in love with all this time, it was Link… Pairing: LinkXKomali. One-sided. Yaoi. Masturbation!**

Komali woke up in a sweat, his heart racing, breathing heavily. That dream… A sigh and he blushed as he felt stickiness in his pants. His wife, Medli, laid beside him, asleep, her breathing coming out slow and even. It had been years since he last had a wet dream and to have one now, when he was married and expecting a child, was humiliating. But that wasn't what worried the Rito. What worried him was who the dream had been about. Link, the hero that had helped him all those years ago, was plaguing his thoughts again.

Komali frowned as he thought about the dream. It had been so realistic… Another blush settled across his bird-like features and the Rito ran a hand through his hair. He still loved Medli, but in the same way he used to. He loved her more like a dear friend now. This feeling he felt for Link though… it wasn't lust. He had a baby on the way, so why would it be? Komali heard Medli murmur something then roll over. He to get out of there.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Komali pushed back the blankets and quietly slipped out of bed. Wincing as he felt the drying cum in his boxers, Komali grabbed a clean pair out of his drawers and walked out of the bedroom. He tip toed down the hall way and into the bathroom. He turned the lamp on and quickly slipped out of the dirtied boxers, chucking them into the basket with the other dirty clothes. A warm shower was what he needed to clear his thoughts.

Komali turned the water on, made it the right temperature before stepping under the flowing water and sighing happily. He felt the water washing his body clean and let his thoughts wander. No one had seen or heard from Link after he left to explore the world. That, of course, had been years ago. So what was it that made Komali think of Link now? A sigh and the Rito let a smile touch his lips. He knew that all those years ago, when he thought that Medli was the only one for him, Link had been the one that had shown him kindness. He had been too young to realize it then, back when he confused feelings of appreciation with love, but now that he was older and more mature… It was forbidden on so many levels and he knew that no one would accept it, but, Komali thought, no one could choose who they fell in love with.

Although, Komali reasoned, it was too late to do anything about his feelings. Link was long gone and so were chances of them being happy together. Too little, too late. Link was gone, never to come back again. Besides, he himself was married and expecting a child soon, and add that to fact that he was leader of their tribe… Even if Link was still there, still visited their little island, there would be no hope that he could escape Medli, escape responsibility, without there being some kind of punishment. Komali was surprised to find his eyes stinging with tears. Silly him. Crying over someone who wasn't there and was probably straight anyway. It was hopeless. It was all hopeless. Komali let the tears run freely and thickly down his face, mixing with the hot water.

Feeling resigned to a life with unrequited love and a marriage with his best friend, Komali leant against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. He reflected back on the dream that had started it all. He remembered the feeling of Link's tongue in his mouth, licking and sucking down his chest, biting and nibbling… it was a dream after all, but it had seemed so real, like a memory that had been forgotten instead of a dream. Komali groaned and thought about how Link's touches seemed subtle, yet firm, hesitant, yet careful. Another groan and Komali felt himself grow hard with need. He let a chuckle escape from his lips. It was funny how someone who had barely been there could make him feel like that. How could Link make Komali feel so needy when even Medli hadn't done such a thing months?

A breathy groan passed Komali's lips as he grasped himself and started to move his hand. Komali's movements got faster and more desperate as he played with his nipples. His moans grew louder and more intense. He felt a warm pooling in his stomach and he could feel his orgasm coming. The hand that was playing with his nipples slipped down his front and came to rest at his balls where they started to fondle and squeeze them. A second later, Komali came with a loud gasp and rode out his orgasm letting it last until the last few drops of come were leaking out of his cock.

Komali felt his face heat up as he sat on the floor panting. The face of the blonde hero that had previously filled his mind was now slowly disappearing. He would live out his everyday life like normal. But now, when it came to it, Komali knew that his heart only belonged to one person. Link.

* * *

Slytherin - Fanatic 911: YAY! I've officially finished my first non-D N Angel fan fic! I'm so proud of myself XD Anyway, just a few after thoughts:  
**One:** It seems strange to me that they would have a shower and since Komali is part bird, he probably wouldn't have lips (please note that it has been a while since I've seen a picture of Komali) would have lips, but OH WELL! Let's just ignore those for the story's convenience XD  
**Two:** I don't really like angst and I don't know if you would consider this as angst, but I'm putting it under angst. If you disagree and think that it's not really angst, then please, let me know :) As I said, I don't really like angst and I'm only just now starting to read angst fics again (I had a traumatic experience with one last year).  
**Three:** Even though this is my first official non-D N Angel fic, I do have other's in the works right now as we speak (well, type). One is a **JunJou Romantica fic called Memories** and the other is a **Death Note fic called Dessert**. If you like any of the those animes, and you don't mind yaoi (just for DN, because the JJR one isn't yaoi), then please keep a look out for them because they should be up within the next year :) (I'm slack, I know).

Anyway, that's all I have to say, so... please review and tell me what you think and good night :)


End file.
